rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 44
Sitemap ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -' More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ' ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -''' Part 44 --- --- --- --- --- '''Shrieking Demon - the Electric Guitar in Rapture : Invented in 1931 ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_guitar ), so no problem having it present in Pre-Civil War Rapture -- just that it may have been a minority amongst all the other inventorisms (weird would have been the 'Room of Sound' in Dionysus with such discordant music playing still on the recording loops - perfect for "DIS'ing" Ryan's sensibilities -- done wearing Pope Hats naked as well, no doubt... http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Lamb_Flouts_the_System ). One of the abilities of a Player Created Asset system is that original compositions can be used in the game (with requisite boilerplate legal paperwork stating that works of Authors be authorized for limited-use ONLY IN THE GAME with no transfer of Rights beyond that -- and that it can be withdrawn on request of the originator). Original works of talented Players (and many ho-hum quality) - meaningful to put on your resume that your work was accepted on a Mutli-million dollar MMORPG.., As ever the *Vetting* of all Assets so not to trod on anyone's Rights. Amazing that you have to have as much consideration for 'Lawyerisms' as much as Quality in Games these days - but that's what we get with a (Real) Real World society that tolerates so much Lawyer Parasitism (I mention that issue elsewhere). Hmmm, add Collaboration rules for Unique Assets which are not subject to alteration/improvements (a general Author request option in that system - Artists Vision and all that...), --- --- --- --- All bad things of Rapture Flow, Out of the City - Rapture Sewage and Party Rental Ltd : A take-off on that underwater sign you see when first coming to Rapture in the Bathysphere. Rapture would recycle alot of stuff (valuable because otherwise it has to be brought expensiively into Rapture) Sounds like a good basic 'dole' job for newly cured ex-Splicers. Recycling water, various effluvium for 'fertilizer'. Toxic waste from industries usually cost too much to process. --- --- --- Rapture really started to go to Hell when someone Smuggled in a bunch of Banjos : That would have been a funny scene to come upon - Splicer playing a banjo - Dueling Splicers .... --- --- --- Dehumidifiers Needed in Rapture ?? : Cold, seeping concrete ... Fortunately there is an abundance of power in Rapture for such systems. Residential areas would likely be kept at reasonable humidity, though other areas less inhabited would not need to be as controlled. In 'Ruined' Rapture many of the humidity control systems broke down. Fortunately the electrical system standards in Rapture were designed to operate assuming 100% humidity, using sealed conduits and junction boxes (witness many lights still on in many totally flooded areas). --- -- -- --- --- . . .